


Mornings

by Pandagambler



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU !!, Cute, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Morning, Sexual Content, Smutt, Teasing, married, morning fluff and smutt, normal familiy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagambler/pseuds/Pandagambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the kind of morning that frank loves<br/>- PangaG </p><p>This is my first fic period, so all critique and comments are highly appreciated. (All  silly mistakes are my own doing- comment them and I will fix it). Love and respect, PanaG :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Frank loved mornings like this. The soft inhales and exhales of the person next to him. The sunlight seeping through the curtains drawing out everything else aside from the person besides him. His face soft and relaxed in his slumber. His tousled hair making him look so young and innocent. 

Looking over Matts shoulder the clock read 07.20 - it's Saturday so neither of them needed to be up for work, and it also meant: there was no school today. That meant that the devil and its apprentice would be waking from their slumbers soon. 

Making a small prayer before going to business so to speak; Frank started to lightly press kisses to Matts neck while ghosting his hand across his right tight. The motion making him stir - the lightest tough this early and this raw always released small overlooked reactions from Matt. At this moment he wasn’t wired, thinking or trying to numb or filter out the majority of the sensory input he received on a daily basis. The lightest touch would arouse so beautiful reactions, it was a fact that Frank knew very well. These was the mornings that Frank lived and breathed for. Obviously spending time with the kids: Lisa, junior and Matt took first place. Nevertheless: this right here was the mornings that he loved – the kids sleeping, matt asleep: it was all peaceful and he knew that all the people that he held closest to his heart were safe. 

Continuing to press light kiss to his neck and chest Frank reached Matts right nipple with a bemused expression Frank sucked on it and gave it a light pinch with his teeth while at the same time taking a handful of Matts right buttocks and pressing them closer to one another. Pressing their growing erections together making his own intentions crystal clear. With no warning Matts eyes flue open with a sinful moan escaping his mouth. A hand flew up to slap over his mouth, while the other reached for Frank's head, pushing his face closer to Frank's ear.

“Frank....Baby…. What time is it.” He groaned out already breathless.

Instead of answering him Frank took the opportunity to flip them over. Now hovering over Matt. Franks hips in between Matts parted ones. Matt’s cock was nestled between their stomachs crating undeniably breathtaking fiction as Matt continued to stir. While his own cock was teasing Matt, pressing against his ass- showing his growing interest. Pressing light touches up and down his thigh, Frank sunk down further pressing his o'so familiar weight onto his husband. Threading the other hand in Matts messy hair Frank placed their lips inches apart. Matt could feel the beat of Frank's fast heartbeat, every breath in and out form their conjoined lips, his morning breath and the stubble forming on his face. 

“Baby…” Matt nuzzled his nose threading a hand through Franks short thick hair and lower neck while his other hand was placed on the side of his face touching his lower lip. 

“It's 07:20, 35 or so, I was watching you sleep contemplating weather or not to go down on you, tease you or jerk you of and of course listening, thinking of the kids praying for them not to wake up. As you can see I chose the latter on the first part.” He said smiling.

Frank placed Matts thumb in his mouth sucking and biting it lightly, playful while at the same time giving Matt a show before releasing. “Omg, Frank!” Matt moaned trying to stay silent. “You are an evil man” He said a little out of breath “…. first of all, stop talking about our kids with that seductive voice, it's creepy as fuck when I can feel your cock touching my ass. Secondly, watching me sleep? …. And thirdly, if you want anything to happened soldier. I suggest you get on with it.” Matt said the last part while playing and biting at Frank's earlobe. Frank didn't need any more encouragement. 

 

That's when he heard it! Small footsteps, running across the living room. Frank looked down at Matt. “Your A peace of shiit red, you knew they were up.” Frank took a moment, his mind moving – trying to find a solution to the problem he was facing.

“Hey, if we stay quiet maybe they will just watch TV and amuse themselves... Somehow.” Frank bent down an inch trying to place a kiss on Matts lips but was dismissed at the sound of Jr yelling at Lisa. Looking down at Matt again Frank said “We both know that Jr has to start standing up for himself, we can't rescue him every time Lisa does something. So, I say we just continue and let the kids hash it out the old school way.”

He tickled the side of Matts face before venturing down Matts neck again. Giving a slight laugh Matt couldn't resist the playfulness of Frank this early. However, juniors distress towards whether or not Lisa would go through with her threat: the promise of calling him a cry baby from now and until eternity; made Matt smirk at the same time as he started pushing Frank lightly on the solder. 

Frank rolled over keeping one of their hands interlocked bringing it up to place a light kiss on Matts hand and settling it down across his heart before starting to speak “Red, I promise he can handle it. Do you want me…. No, both of us to suffer until… GOD, who knows how long until The real devil(s) of hell’s kitchen will ……” he was stopped by Matts placing a hand on his ankle.

“I promise we will pick up on this later, I think they have a play date set up to day. And until then babe, just imagine all the time we will have alone! And I can start by sucking you of as a show of good faith.” Matt slight on top of him kissing him thoroughly before taking on some slacks and a tee.  
Turning around he said “let me remind you soldier, genes are passed down ergo she does get it from someone. So, take a cold shower and come help me with the evil spawnsss” he turned towards the door again already calling the kids and asking what was wrong- matt had already started buffering between the siblings.

Yeah, these were the mornings that Frank loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic period, so all critique and comments are highly appreciated. (All silly mistakes are my own doing- comment them and I will fix it). Love and respect, PanaG :)


End file.
